Maybe In Time
by LoveAndLaughterxo
Summary: After the birth of Beth, Rachel realizes that she wanted to be in Quinn's shoes. After Puck and Quinn get together, Rachel can't take it. So she leaves for New York with her mother and Jesse. What happens when they meet up 6 months later? Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea, just came to mind, after this weeks episode of Glee. Which was amazing! So, I'm not sure about this story, but, I thought that maybe, I'd give it a try. I hope you guys like it!

!&!&!&!&!

After the birth of Elizabeth "Beth" Rose Fabray-Puckerman, Rachel Berry realized that she had no chance with Noah Puckerman. Beth was now 5 months old. It was the summer of 2010. August was the month. Rachel and Finn had tried dating, but it didn't work. When Beth was born, the whole Glee club gathered at the hospital to see the baby girl. It was then that Rachel realized that she wanted to be in Quinn's shoes. She wanted to have Noah's baby. The look of love in his eyes that he had for his baby girl, and Quinn made Rachel sick to her stomach. She later came to find out that Jesse and Quinn were friends and that Jesse was in love with Quinn. Rachel and Jesse were both miserable, when Rachel made the decision. She called Jesse early that morning and asked him to meet her at Shelby's house. He of course agreed, seeing as how they were best friends now. When Rachel got to Shelby's house, Shelby knew something was wrong with her daughter.

"Rachel, honey. What's going on?" Shelby asked as Rachel took a seat on her couch and fiddled with her thumbs.

"I want to move to New York with you." Rachel blurted out. Shelby's eyes widened.

"Rachel…are you sure about this? What about your friends? What about New Directions?" Shelby questioned. Rachel shook her head.

"They'll be find without me. I have a replacement for them. I want to do this. Jesse's going to New York too and you'll be there. I want to go." She said not giving away the real reason that she wanted to leave Lima. Jesse looked at her and instantly knew. Nodding, he agreed with her.

"It's all Rachel's ever wanted. Her dads are okay with it. It'll be good for her to get a new start." Jesse agreed.

Shelby nodded. "Okay, baby girl. Whatever you want. You should get going with your 'replacement' Will has a New Directions meeting today, remember?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded then got up from the couch.

"Come on, Jesse. Let's get my replacement and go." She said. Jesse nodded, getting up also and waving to Shelby before leading Rachel out of the house.

"I know why you want to leave. And I can't say I blame you." Jesse said. Rachel nodded.

"Makes you sick right?" She asked as she got into his car. Jesse nodded and got in on his side.

"Extremely. So, where to, Ms. Berry?" He asked. Rachel smiled at him and directed him to her cousin, Rylee's house. They got to Glee practice to see Puck and Quinn playing with Beth and kissing. Rachel's jaw tensed and Jesse put a hand on her back mumbling into her ear.

"Relax. It's okay. You'll be out of here soon. You and me, kid." He reassured her then started to walk her toward everyone.

"Rach!" Mike exclaimed, smiling at her. Rachel gave him a small smile and wave back. Mike's brow furrowed at her small reaction to him.

"B-Money!" Matt said then kissed her on the cheek. Rachel in return gave him a small smiled back. Matt looked at Mike then back at Rachel.

"You okay, B?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded her head then took in a deep breath. "I have news." She announced.

"Oh god, she's pregnant." Kurt spoke up.

"Wasn't me!" Puck and Finn voiced at the same time.

"It has to be Jesse's." Santana said shaking her head. "Why else would he be here?"

As soon as Santana said that, Puck and Quinn's heads snapped up. Puck's jaw tensed and he tightened his grip on Beth.

"So, Berry, you knocked up?" He asked. Rachel visibly twitched.

"Don't be stupid." Jesse spoke up for her. "It's different news. Go on, Rach." Jesse encouraged. Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"I'm moving to New York with my mother." Rachel said calmly.

"Rachel! You're our star! What are we suppose to do without you?" Mercedes asked.

"Great. Thanks a lot, Rachel." Kurt said. Rachel shook her head.

"I got you a replacement. My cousin, Rylee. She's just as good as me, if not better. I'd never leave without making sure you guys were okay without me." Rachel explained as Rylee walked in, waving at them. Finn's mouth dropped.

"H-Hi." He managed to stutter out. Rachel looked between Rylee and Finn and smiled to herself knowing that this was an instant love connection.

"We're gonna miss you, Rach." Matt said then went and hugged her tightly. Rachel hugged back and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. But there's e-mail and phone calls and texting. We'll be in touch." Rachel assured them. Matt looked down at her and smiled.

"Well in that case, we'll miss you Rachel." Mike said then hugged her. Mercedes nodded.

"Totally, Little mama."

"Diva, it won't be the same without you." Kurt spoke up.

"Don't worry, B, we've got nationals in the bag for you this year. We'll make it a two year record." Santana said then shared a smile with Brittany, who was nodding. Quinn got up with Beth and smiled at Rachel.

"We'll miss you, Rachel. Beth, say "Bye, Aunt Rachel'." Quinn said then smiled down at Beth, who cooed while looking at Rachel. Rachel smiled at Quinn and the baby.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you." Rachel said then looked over at Finn who was coming to her for a hug. Hugging her, he smiled.

"I know what this is about, Small Fry. I'll call you." He said. Rachel smiled at him.

"Later, Frankenteen." Rachel said with a smile. Puck just stared at Rachel.

"So, you're really going, Berry?" He asked as Rachel hugged Tina and leaned down to hug Artie. She looked up and nodded.

"I'm really going." She said, smiling at them once more. "Okay, I have to go pack. Take care of my dear cousin." She said then looked at Rylee. "Be good. And don't fall for anyone. Except Finn." She said then hugged Rylee.

"I will, Ray. Love you." Rylee said to her. Rachel smiled.

"Love you too." She said then looked at Jesse who gave her a smile. Waving at the Glee club she went out to Jesse's car and got in it. Curling up in a little ball, she cried.

"He didn't even care!" She sobbed. Jesse shook his head and started to drive back to her house.

"Then he's an idiot." Jesse said looking over at her and sighing and shaking his head. This was what was best for them. To go to New York.

Noah Puckerman watched as Rachel left. She was just…leaving. He couldn't believe it. And he had never been more destroyed in his life. Looking down at Beth, he smiled.

"We'll be okay, baby. Yes we will." He smiled. "We will." He said then sighed. He didn't know if he was trying to convince his baby girl, or himself. But he knew one thing: It would not be okay. Ever.

!&!&!&!&

A/N2: And that was the end of this chapter. Chapter 2 to be coming soon. So, the couples will eventually go as followed:  
PuckleBerry

St. Fab

Finn/OC

Wemma

Hints of:  
Quick

St. Berry

And Beth, is just what's going to bring everything together. Well, everyone. Thanks for reading!


	2. I Miss Everything About You

A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. (: So, here's chapter 2. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, but, it's going to be long and drawn out and you guys are probably going to hate me at times and then others, you'll love me a lot. I've also decided to take song lyrics and put them at the beginning of the chapter. The song will always have something to do with the theme of the chapter. Now that, that's all been said here's chapter two!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things, we've been though_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_-I Never Told You, Colbie Calliat_

*6 Months Later*

6 months. That's how long it had been since she last saw the streets of Lima. She had become accustomed to the sounds of car horns, people yelling and just all the noise that came with New York City. In Lima, it was quiet. So quiet. And In New York, it was noisy. So noisy. She couldn't believe that she had wanted this. She hated the noise. She really did. And she hated the business of it all. She wanted to be able to relax, and bask in the quiet. Looking down at her watch she knew that in Lima, everyone was at Glee practice, getting ready for Regionals. Right now, she was sitting on her windowsill watching the rain drops slide down the glass of the window. She missed her dads. She missed her room. She missed New Directions. She even missed Mr. Schuester. But most of all, she missed Puck. Even though they weren't together, she missed him. Sighing, she pulled the blanket up higher to get rid of the chill that had come over her body almost suddenly. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on the window, wondering what she should do. Just as she started her thinking process, Jesse came through the door. He looked broken. He was drenched from head to toe. Rachel opened her eyes and looked over at him. For the past 3 months he had been trying to get over Quinn, by dating a girl named Madison, who looked _exactly _like Quinn. It was almost scary. Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled the blanket again higher up her body to cover herself from the freezing cold air that was in the tiny Manhattan apartment.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked as Jesse went into her closet and pulled out extra clothes that he always kept at her house. Growling he turned back to her.

"Madison was cheating on me. For 2 months out of our 3 month relationship. Do you realize how long we were together before she started to cheat on me?" He exclaimed, anger now taking over his features. Rachel sat and contemplated whether she should answer the obvious question.

"Well—" She started.

"Exactly! A month! One whole month before she got sick of me and went out and got another guy! Do you know how bad that is?" He asked again now, pacing around her room. Rachel again sat and thought about what to say to that question.

"It's horrible, Rachel! I tried to be good to her! I did I—"  
"JESSE!" Rachel exclaimed, breaking him out of his tirade to look at her. Rachel shook her head. "Relax. She's not worth it anyway." Rachel reasoned with him. Jesse sighed and sat down next to her.

"Is it bad that I miss home?" He asked her, leaning his head back. Rachel shook her head.

"No, because I do too."

"What do you think we should do?" Jesse asked her, grabbing a blanket from her bed and throwing it over himself.

"I think we should go back. But is that really what's best for us?" She asked again watching the race of the rain drops.

"Is it best to watch Puck and Quinn be all lovey dovey and have their baby and be a couple when we're out in the cold? Probably not." He said to her.

"But, we're miserable here, Jesse."

"We'll get over it, Rach. We'll be more miserable in the stupid cow town then here. If we had to watch Quinn and Puck be happy with each other everyday then we'd be more miserable and we'd be wishing we were somewhere else. The whole reason we moved out here is because we wanted to get away from them." Jesse said, not sure really who he was trying to convince. Rachel or himself to stay.

"I'm not happy here. Over the last 6 months, I've tried and failed at 3 relationships. The girls at school call me a whore, the Show Choir hates me and I can't stand not being in Ohio and not graduating with my friends. I can't stay here, Jesse." Rachel said, tears slipping down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. Jesse looked over at her and nodded.

"Then I guess, it's decided. We get plane tickets, break it to Shelby and get on the first flight back to Lima, Ohio." He said giving her a smile. Rachel tearfully smiled back.

"It's going to be hard seeing them. You can stay here if you want." Rachel said to him with a sniffle. Jesse shook his head with a smile.

"If we're doing this, then we're doing it together. It'll be hard at first, but, we'll be okay. That's why we have each other. Plus we should be happy for Beth, she's going to have both of her parents growing up and she's going to have a great family." Jesse said nodding his head, now also focused on the rain that was pouring down outside.

"Right. And we're going to find someone eventually and be happy and have kids just like Puck and Quinn do." Rachel said wincing at herself for saying "Puck" instead of "Noah." Jesse again nodded.

"But you know, you'll always be his "Caroline.' Right?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"That doesn't matter anymore. He has a child. He has a family and life. I have to let go if being 'Caroline' because no matter what, he's not going to be with me."

"You don't know that." Jesse reason with her.

"And you don't know that Quinn doesn't want you." Rachel said to him, again turning her attention to the outside world.

"Me and Quinn never dated. You and Puck did."

"That doesn't matter. None of that matters. Just drop it and help me pack." Rachel said, throwing the blanket off of her and going over to her closet. She started folding up her clothes and throwing them into a bag. Jesse sighed as he watched her pack. He knew he was going to have to help her once they got back to Lima.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

-Lima, Ohio. Glee practice-

"We can't do this!" Finn exclaimed running a frustrated hand through his hair. "We got past sectionals barely, you heard the judges. We're not as strong as we used to be. We might as well drop out now, since this isn't going to work!" He said throwing a pointed look at Rylee.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing your looks, Frankenteen. I didn't do a damn thing besides try to help out you guys!" Rylee said planting her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm a good singer and a good dancer maybe someone should stop blaming other people for all of _his_ problems!"

"Are you talking about me?" Finn argued back.

"Wow! You finally got one right. Very. Fucking. Good." Rylee said clapping to him. Finn growled at her as the rest of the Glee club watched. Ever since Rachel had left, this was the normal. Fighting between Finn and Rylee.

"Hey! Language!" Will cut in. Puck sat there and shook his head as did the rest of Glee.

"We need Rachel! Someone needs to get a hold of her and tell her to get her ass back here!" Matt said getting up and going over to his bag, searching for his cell phone.

Will was going to once again tell them about using school appropriate language but instead he gave up and threw his hands up in the air and walked back over to his stool near Brad who everyone called Tinkles.

"This is a hot damn mess." Mercedes whispered to Kurt who nodded, holding the hand of his now boyfriend, Max.

"We need Rachel." Santana said from her spot next to Brittany.

"We can't win without her." Quinn agreed.

"Hey! Why doesn't everyone shut their fucking mouths. I have her on the phone.' Matt said from his corner of the room. "Rach. You have to come back. Like now."

"Put her on speaker!" Brittany exclaimed running over to him. Matt nodded and put the phone on speaker.

"You're on speaker Rach."

"_Hey guys." _

"Rach!" Mike exclaimed.  
"B!" Santana said excitedly.  
"Ray! Thank god! You need to come back before I kill Frankenteen." Rylee said throwing a scowl over Finn's way.

"Screw you, Rylee." Finn said.

"You know you want to." Rylee shot back.

"Girl, you need to come home. This club is a hot damn mess without you." Mercedes said.

"We're falling apart, Diva." Kurt said.

"_Relax, guys. Take in a deep breath and just relax. Ow, Jesse! What the hell? When I agreed to drive with you, that didn't mean you can pinch me." _

"Rachel, we need you to come home. Now." Matt said. "Because if I have to deal with anymore of Finn and Rylee's fighting, I swear I might kill them both."

"_Well if you would all just relax and look out the window, everything would be fine!" _

"What the hell…?" Matt said then looked out the window. His face illuminated in a smile as he saw Rachel leaning against Jesse's car.

"Rachel Berry, you are one sneaky piece of Crazy." Matt said shaking his head. Everyone else raced over to the window, their mouths dropping. They watched as Rachel walked into school, and then all of a sudden she was standing in the door way, leaning against the door frame, removing sun glasses from her face.

"Does this mean I'm lead again?" She asked with a smile. Will smiled and went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome back, Rach." He said then pulled back to look at her. Jeans instead of a skirt, a normal sweater instead of her animal one's, and boots instead of her flat shoes. Her hair was cut to her shoulder and she was giving him one of her award winning smiles. She looked at the group and shook her head.

"Well come on! Don't just stand there! Let's get to work!" Rachel said then went over to the group giving them all hugs.

"You look amazing!" Kurt gushed.

"Good god, B. What the hell happened to you?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged and smiled.

"New York City." Rachel said then looked at them. "Well! Let's get to it!" Rachel said then went over to Finn and looked over the music with him. Jesse was standing against the door frame watching. Quinn looked over at him and for the first time in 6 months, her life felt bright again. She waved to him. He gave her a small, tight smile and waved back. Puck went over to Rachel and smiled.

"Welcome back, Crazy."

"Thank you, Puck." She replied curtly then walked over to the other side of the room with Santana before she jumped on him and kissed him with all she had.

_What the hell? Did she just call me Puck? What happened to her?_ Puck wondered to himself as he watched her practice dance steps.

_She's defiantly not the same._

A/N2: Dun Dun Dun.

And that's the end of chapter 2! Yes she's back but it's all in the plan that I've come up with. Ah how I loved writing the fight between Finn and Rylee. The talk between Jesse and Rachel was also fun to write. Now, next chapter, I'm thinking will be up either tomorrow or Monday. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. (:


	3. I'll Let You Go, I'll Set You Free

AN: Writing, writing, writing. I thought that I would write the next chapter today and maybe another one tomorrow? Yeah, that sounds good. And also I just have to share this idea with you guys, because I trust you to tell me "Hey, I hate this. Don't do it." So, here's what I was thinking:  
After this story or maybe when I post a few more chapters I write another story (Yay? I know, some of you hate me. It's cool. :D) Anyway, this story is different. As in New Generation Different. And when I say "New Generation" I do mean, and this is just an example Matt and Mercedes (I love them. Come on, Ryan Murphy! Put them together. Even though the only time, I've EVER heard Matt talk is last week's episode. I'm getting off topic here.) So Matt and Mercedes son/daughter going through the ups and downs just like his/hers parents went through along with other kids of the couples we all love. I don't know it was just an idea. Or maybe, I can do this:

After I finish this chapter I can type up what I call an "Introduction Chapter" and it's just all the kids, their names and facts about them that are important and then you guys can tell me "Hey. Get rid of it." Or "Keep it." But if I keep it, we'll get farther into this story first. I totally just confused you guys way more then I had to or should. Okay, this extremely long and confusing authors note is now done. Enjoy, loves.

_I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you_

_Come back to me._

_-Come Back To Me, David Cook_

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

He wasn't happy. He knew he should be, because he had a family. He had his baby girl and Quinn and his mother and sister but it just didn't feel right, not to him. Lately when he went to bed there was something that haunted his dreams. It happened every night. In the dream, he was sitting at a kitchen table, reading a paper with two little girls running around outside. He would smile at them then go back to reading his paper. Then this woman, who wasn't Quinn, would come out and kiss him. They'd smile at each other and start talking but for the life of him he couldn't for the life of him remember who the woman was in the dream. As he sat watching Beth play with a stuffed "Ballad" that Brittany got her he was trying to remember.

_Tina? Oh god, Artie would run me over with wheel chair._

_Mercedes? Dude, Rutherford would kill me._

_Santana? Fuck no. Been there, done that. I do not want to be married and have kids with_ _her._

_Brittany? Brittany's blonde. Not brunette._

_Rylee? Eh, that's Finn's chick. I am not going there again. Even though they're not together and they fight all the time, they totally want inside each other's pants. _

As he was pouring himself a second cup of Coffee it hit him, so much so that he dropped his mug. Thankfully it was into the sink.

_Holy fucking shit. I've been dreaming about Rachel. Good. God._

Looking around he went over to Beth and picked her up and sat in the rocking chair with her.

"Oh, Beth daddy's in trouble. He's been dreaming about Aunt Rachel and not only dreaming about her, but about having a family with her when I'm supposed to be dreaming about having more kids with mommy. This is a mess." Puck said with a shake of his head, looking down at his 10 month old daughter expecting her to come back with some grade A explanation about why he was feeling this way or what he should do about it, but instead she just stared up at him, probably wondering where her breakfast was. Puck sighed and kissed Beth's head. "Okay, baby girl. Time for breakfast."

Beth's face illuminated in a baby smile and she clapped to Puck with an excited "Yay!" Puck laughed and kissed her head again.

"You shouldn't be talking, your still a squirt." He mumbled under his breath then took her inside and put her into her high chair still wondering why in god's name he was dreaming about Rachel Berry.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Rachel was looking in her mirror at her house, frowning. She was happy to be home, she really was but there was something that didn't sit well with her. Jesse was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine.

"So, what's the assignment for this week?" He asked her. Rachel didn't answer. She just kept on staring at herself in the mirror. Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. Jesse looked up at her then back down at the magazine.

"Nope." He said with a chuckle. Rachel turned to look at him with hands planted on her hips. "Oh, calm down. I was just kidding. Yes, Rachel. I think you're pretty."

Rachel sighed again. "I don't look like Quinn or Santana."

"You're pretty in your own right. Just like Quinn and Santana. Where is this all coming from?" Jesse asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Just feeling low on the attractive chart lately, I guess." Rachel said with a sigh then went and sat next to him and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will work out. Because I know this is because of Puck." He said then opened up the People magazine once again. Rachel shrugged then looked at him again.

"I just...I threw away the one chance I had with him for Finn who's totally in love with my cousin, by the way. I was happy with Noah. And then, I just threw it away."

"Who says you only get one chance with the love of your life?" Jesse asked. "When things don't work out the first time you try, try again."

"Are you going to 'Try, try again' with Quinn?" Rachel teased.

"Yes, actually. I am. So there." He said then stuck his tongue out to her. Rachel laughed then turned on her side.

"The assignment for this week was to sing about something you regret. I know what song I'm doing." Rachel said then nodded. Jesse smiled at her.

"You go girl." He said then laughed. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm taking a nap."

"And I'm reading."

"My room." Rachel said.

"My magazine."

Rachel had to laugh at that. "Whatever." She said the quickly fell asleep.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

At Glee rehearsal that Thursday, Rachel was nervous. Will came in and smiled at all of them.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" He asked. When no one cam forward, Will looked at Rachel. "Rach? How bout it?" He asked. Rachel nodded and bit at her lip going up to the front, messing with the bottom of her shirt in between her fingers. Puck watched her. He knew that she only did that when she was nervous. The music started and Rachel took in a deep breath and started to sing.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me, I should take caution_

_When it comes to love, I did. I did._

_You were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot. I did._

Looking over at Puck, her eyes were pained. Puck's brow furrowed in confusion as he leaned forward in his chair a bit.

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone so effortlessly _

_You have won_

_You can go ahead and tell them._

Rachel again stopped to take in a deep breath and look around. Her pained eyes once again met Puck's concerned ones.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it from the skylines_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them all I hoped would be _

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible._

The music ended and Rachel put on one of her award winning smiles. "Was it okay?" She asked. Will smiled and clapped.

"It was amazing, Rach!" Will smiled. Rachel nodded and took a seat back next to Finn who smiled at her and they started talking. After rehearsal was over, Puck went over to her.

"Rachel, we need to talk." He said seriously. Rachel looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't think we do, Puck."

"Alright! Enough with the 'Puck' I'm Noah to you. I was always Noah! Remember!" He exclaimed making all of the other kids look back at them.

"You're name is Puck. That's what everyone calls you. There for, that's what I'm going to call you." Rachel said then crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've always called me Noah." He said quietly to her. Rachel shook her head.

"This isn't the time or place to be having this conversation. We're never having this conversation." She said to him.

"I let you go to New York City. I set you free. We all did. And you came back with a shell as hard as ever. I'm going to get the old Rachel back." He said then looked over at Quinn who was talking to Jesse. "I'm going to get the old Rachel back." He said then walked away.

On the inside, Rachel did a happy dance. He did care. He really, really cared.

A/N2:And the end! Of this chapter anyway.

The song that Rachel sang was "Impossible." By Shontelle.

As always Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, even though I didn't really feel like this chapter was very good. Anyway, have a good day guys! And yes, I am going to put up that "Introduction Chapter.' Sometime in the next couple of hours.

Bye for now! :)


	4. In These Small Hours

A/N: So it's been a long time. But with my lap top being broken and the desk top in the living room not having Microsoft word, or notepad, it's kinda hard to post things. So I get on my brother's laptop and write and post. But I also have this new obsession with oneshots. I write one at least once a day. It keeps my summer interesting and that way, I'm kinda ready for school in the fall. But enough of my bitching (Even though you all love it so much. :p) And down to an important piece of business: 

All of you, should join polyvore. Yes. That is my piece of business. Because I'm on there, and I'd love the chance to talk to all of you more! So, if you want to look or add me as a contact on polyvore here's my link:

Polyvore(Dot)com (Backslash) cgi/profile?id=1618171

And another piece of business! I'm going to expand my writing, well, I'm not only going to write Glee anymore. Well…at least not just Puck and Rachel. :p Time to go up and beyond. But Puck and Rachel will still get my multi chapters(: Can't let you guys down can I?

And the last piece of business: I think that I have gotten so much more friendly, don't you?(:

Okay, now, time for the chapter! Enjoy my loves

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twist and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain._

_-Rob Thomas, Little Wonders_

Rachel smiled to herself as she sat on her bed looking through magazines and song books. She smiled to herself as she thought back on the events of the day. He cared about her. About how she was acting and he wanted the old her back. She flipped through a few more pages, before her door burst open with Rylee storming in with her fists clenched at her sides.

"…Problems?" Rachel asked with an amused expression on her face. Rylee looked at her and huffed.

"Finn Hudson is so infuriating! If I'm paired up with him one more time, I'm going to kill him!" Rylee said then sat next to Rachel on the couch. Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"So, you're in love with him?" She asked. Rylee scowled at her then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not love, just very strong like. And maybe a little lust. But not love. Love sucks." Rylee said then put her feet up and nodded. Rachel laughed at her and shook her head.

"You're so in love, it's sickening." Rachel said then turned back to her magazine.

"Me? Excuse you, Ms. I Wanna Be Mrs. Noah Puckerman. You're the one deep in love, darling." Rylee said then reached over her and grabbed a magazine. Rachel snorted.

"Please. Me? In love with Puck. He as a girlfriend remember?" Rachel asked then looked down at her magazine, suddenly becoming interested in a article about Brangelina. Rylee laughed at her.

"Please you so are! And he doesn't have a girlfriend. He has a baby mama. I think that of all people you'd know that Quinn is defiantly in love with the former Vocal Adrenaline, also known as Jesse St. James or as Finn and Puck call him Jesse St. Douche." Rylee said then laughed a little bit. Rachel sighed.

"Jesse's a nice guy! I mean yes, he did make some mistakes in the past but he's a nice guy." Rachel said then looked up at Rylee who was looking at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"So…you're in love with Puck, but you're going to deny that you're in love with him and try to act like you kind of like Jesse and Jesse likes Quinn, but Quinn's kind of with Puck because of Beth, who's adorable by the way. And Puck…is hard to read but, since I'm me and I'm going to be like Dr. Phil and Oprah in one, I'm gonna try. See he feels like he should be with Quinn because she had his daughter. But then on the other hand, he's pretty much in love with you." Rylee said finishing her explanation with a triumphant smile.

Rachel's brow furrowed at her and shook her head. "Wait…what? I didn't follow any of that just…read your magazine." Rachel said shaking her head. Rylee laughed.

"Whatever, Ray." She said then read her magazine. Rachel sat and thought about what Rylee said then shook her head and went back to reading her magazine. No matter how confusing Rylee's explanation was, she was right.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

It was driving him crazy. These dreams, these visions, these thoughts. All of her. It didn't make sense. They dated for a week. Just one. And in that week they'd spent most of the time not talking, making out, watching movies, and making out. It just didn't make sense. But to him nothing really made sense anymore. His life was a mess. He didn't sleep anymore because of those stupid dreams, his mind was filled with thoughts of Rachel, and how to get her back to the way she used to be. There had to be one person that knew what was going on with him. Someone that's been through this before, what he's now calling the Rachel Berry Curse. He couldn't believe he was going to this person for advice of all people. But he was going to Finn Hudson for advice. That shit, was desperate. So now he sat in Finn's living room on his couch, pouring out his feelings like he was a fucking girl. And to think, a year ago, Finn was sitting on his couch pouring out his feelings, wondering why Rachel chose Jesse and not him to which Puck scoffed and responded "I don't know what the fuck, she's doing with him but she needs a badass stud." When Finn gave him a pointed look he cleared his throat and quickly covered with "Ya know someone like…Schue? Mike? No! Matt. Yeah, someone like Matt."

But now, the tables were turned. Puck sighed and looked over at Finn.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" He asked. Finn's brow furrowed at the smaller boy then shrugged.

"I dunno. Sounds like you're in love with her." Finn said with a simple shrug. Puck spit out the water he was drinking and looked at him.

"Look, I may be a father but I'm still the Puckster, and the Puckster, doesn't fucking do love. Especially not with Crazy ass Rachel Berry." Puck said then crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should tell her." Finn responded. Puck raised an eye brow.

"Did you not hear anything I just said? Puckster, doesn't do love. Not now, not ever. The only girls I love are my mom, my sister, and my baby girl—"

"And Rachel." Finn cut in. Puck ignored this and went on his way.

"And do you wanna know why the Puckster doesn't do love? Be—"

"Because he's a badass mother fucking stud. Dude, I've heard it all before. Now, stop being a baby and tell her you love her before I tell her for you." Finn said with a roll of the eyes and went back to cleaning off the coffee table.

"I'm not in love with Crazy Ass!" He said then threw his head back and scrubbed a hand over his face. Finn laughed at him and shook his head.

"Oh, but you are. Just do us all a favor and own up to it, dude."

"Are you an idiot?" Puck asked Finn with narrowed eyes.

"Well…yes. But why this time?" He asked then put a coaster under his glass. Puck stared at him then shook his head.

"Well first of all you don't just go up to a girl and say "Hey, I love you." And you just put a coaster under my glass."

"Okay, so rethink that whole just going up to her casually, and saying it and if Kurt comes home and find rings on the coffee table from non-coaster user's, he'll bite my ear off. Sue me." Finn said then sat down next to him. Puck stared at him for a few minutes wondering two things.

A)Why he even came to Finn when he didn't know what the hell to do and

B) Why was he still friends with this dude?

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

This was wrong. She had a daughter with another man but she couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. He was sweet and kind and he loved Beth. And Quinn hoped that Jesse loved her too but it was a long shot. She knew that Puck didn't love her. And she knew that she didn't love Puck. Things were so confusing in their relationship. Quinn sighed as she sat on the swing in the park. Her mother had Beth right now, so she was free to just have a little bit of thinking time. What she wasn't expecting was to talk about her feelings with the person that she had hated most during the school year last year. But she was. She was talking about her feelings with Rachel Berry.

"So if you like him, you should go for it." Rachel said as she swung higher into the air on the swing next to Quinn. Quinn looked up at her with a confused look.

"You wouldn't be mad?" She asked. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Nah. Jesse's like my older brother. You should go for it." Rachel said then swung higher. Quinn smiled at her.

"Your pretty cool, Rachel."

"I try." Rachel said with a smile.

That's when Quinn realized that her worst enemy might just be her best friend. She smiled and looked down at her watch and realized that it was 2 AM. The things that come out in the small hours of the night.


	5. The Broken Lights, Help Me Sleep Tonigh

A/N:Another chapter finally!(: So, after this, I think I'm just gonna write a bunch of one shots. Because it's what I'm good at :p

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_I am here still waiting_

_But I still have my doubts._

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_-Lifehouse, Broken_

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Sometimes being broken, worked for Puck. But other times like these, it didn't. Now, Puck was still badass, but sometimes thinking about his dad walking out on him, his mom and his sister and how he had to become the man of the house at 12 gets to him more then it should or more then he wants it to. Now usually he would talk to Finn about this, but since he and Rylee are partnered up on a project for Spanish, he was out of the question. And Quinn, well as good as their relationship was as friends, he just couldn't talk to her. And there as only one other person that he even wanted to talk to about this. So he made up his mind at 1 AM on a Friday night to go over to Rachel's house and talk to her.

Now he just hoped that it was the right decision to make.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Everyone had something that they were ashamed of. For Quinn it was the shame she brought on her mother and father and not being anything like her sister. She had a baby, a beautiful baby girl and she wasn't married or even remotely involved with her baby's father in a romantic way. But she dealt with it the best way she knew how. She looked at her baby girl and she'd smile and play with her as if nothing was wrong.

But Jesse knew something was wrong. He always did for some reason. And when he approached her one day and asked her, she just lied to him and said nothing was wrong. But he didn't buy it, he never did.

"Seriously Q, what's going on?" He asked going after her as she walked out to her car. Quinn shook her head with a sad smile on her face.

"Nothing. Now please leave me alone." She said brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face and trying to get the key in the lock to open her car door.

"You know that's not true. And I know that's not true. What's going on?" He asked her in the quietest voice she'd ever heard him use. She looked over at him and there he was, a concerned look upon his face and she had the feeling that she should just tell him what was wrong with her. Because he wanted to help. He didn't want to make it worse. Quinn turned to him and sighed.

"It's my family." She said then leaned back against her car. Jesse's brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"Okay?"

Quinn looked at him with eyes made of fire.

"Okay? My dad hates me, my mother wants nothing to do with me, and I'm stuck living at my baby daddy's house with his mother who doesn't let me eat bacon!" She exclaimed then started to walk around.

"…Not eating bacon does suck, because bacon's really good." Jesse said, seeming to only put thought into the fact that she couldn't eat bacon. Again, Quinn stared at him. Jesse stared back at her and smiled then broke the on going stare.

"It doesn't matter, what your parents think, Quinn. It matters what you think of yourself. You're a good mother, you do what you have to do for you're daughter. Just believe in yourself. They'll come around sometime, if their smart enough." He said with a show stopping smile that made Quinn just melt inside. Jesse moved from her car and over to her. When he wrapped his arms around her, she smiled a bit then hugged him back. Jesse pulled away first, smiling down at her.

"Now, go on. Beth must be waiting for her mommy to get home." He said. Quinn looked up at him and smiled and their faces were so close that if she leaned foreword she could kiss him. And that scared her. She jerked away from him, like he was burning her, flashed him a smile, and mumbled a thank you before she got into her car and drove away. Jesse stood, looking after her and scratched his head.

"Girls…" He mumbled shaking his head. He sighed then walked over to his car and drove away.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Rachel sighed as she sat on her couch, flipping through random channels trying to find something to watch. She cuddled with her blanket trying to block out the cold. For some reason it was always cold in her house. Just as she got comfortable, the door bell rang. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling frustrated. She threw the blanket off of her and went over to the door and swung it open. Her face went into a confused state when she saw Puck. His clothes were soaking wet from the rain that was now pouring outside. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed at him. "You could get sick and damage your vocal cords and then we'll be down one person. I swear the sometimes, you're crazy." She said then shoved a towel into his chest. Puck looked down at the towel then back up at Rachel.

"I'm a failure." He blurted out. Rachel's brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she threw him a dry pair of sweat pants that were her daddy's and a t-shirt that was her dads. Puck looked at her again.

"I'm a failure. I'm gonna be like my dad." He said then ran a hand over his head and got up and went into her bathroom to change. Rachel sat on the couch and ran a hand through her hair thinking about what he said. When he came back out, Rachel looked up at him and shook her head.

"Your not a failure and your not going to be like your dad. If you were like him, you would've just left Beth and Quinn and not cared at all. You're not like him." Rachel said quietly, to which Puck just looked at her.

"I'm going to be like him. I'm going to be-"

"A wonderful father, a great guy, a great friend. That's what your going to be. Stop thinking that you're going to be like him because I promise you that your not."

Puck smiled sadly and shook his head. "He broke me, you know."

"I know." Rachel said quietly, then leaned back on her couch with her hand resting gently on his arm. Puck sighed then leaned back against the couch with her and closed his eyes and just like that they both fell asleep together, all the while Rachel's words still ringing in his head.

"_You won't be like him." _

And he hoped she was right.


End file.
